


the reunion

by bluebeholder



Series: the accidental epic [39]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fic Dropping Constantly Now, M/M, Reunions, The Trailer Caused A Crisis Guys, prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder
Summary: Credence comes home from Diagon Alley.Graves is waiting to welcome him.





	the reunion

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WHAT A TRAILER  
> YOU GUYS  
> YOU GUYS I AM REALLY HYPE
> 
> 1\. Jacob is back and literally that could be the only good thing and I’d still be so hype it would hurt… “No, we’re going somewhere.”  
> 2\. Credence looks like he gets some agency, hurray for being on the same page as the filmmakers on this one  
> 3\. Newt remains a truly badass cinnamon roll  
> 4\. While I remain unsure about the Sexiness Upgrades for Tina and Queenie, I’m a serious fan of them getting full shots in the trailer  
> 5\. I saw Leta for .5 seconds and I FLIPPED A TABLE WITH EXCITEMENT  
> 6\. Credence is learning to control the Obscurus and I’m legit dying because of how WONDERFUL this is, you guys, I am _so happy and proud_  
>  7\. Noooooooooooot sold on Dumbledore here…but time will tell  
> 8\. The Pineapple Man is a _shaggy_ pineapple  
>  9\. #WhereIsPercivalGraves2k18  
> 10\. I think that was Newt and Tina standing in front of the Assembly of the ICW, if it was, I’m going to _lose my shit with excitement_ in the theater  
>  11\. CREATURES! SUITCASE! SUITCASE FAMILY! Like fuck: look at this list, I have more hype than I do disappointment. I know it’s just a smol tease, but oh oh oh I’m excited. I’m going home, you guys. Home.
> 
> …with that said…I do have another fic to post today. Let’s back up a bit, shall we…?

It’s been fifteen days since Credence walked out of the door, headed for London, and Graves is quite honestly about to go out of his mind with worry.

He’s received letters, of course, and sent them—one every couple of days or so. They’re stacked in the living room, beside Graves’ chair, all eight of them. It’s been good, reading Credence’s harried excited scrawl. He hinted at secrets, things to tell when he got home. He told stories of magical adventures, of meeting with the wandmaker Ollivander—son of the man who’d made Graves’ wand—of spending hours in Flourish & Blott’s, of a day helping in the bakery, even of a secret nighttime venture to Knockturn Alley with Tina as his partner in crime. With every letter, Graves has been more convinced than ever that Credence _needs_ to be out in the world. He needs to be part of wizarding society. It’s where he’s meant to be, not here in the middle of nowhere with a man twice his age, kept secret from the world. It’s good that he’d gone alone, to have this adventure only for himself.

 _It’s a bit much, being here,_ reads the latest letter. _Everything is so loud. I forgot how it is to be surrounded by so many people! When we come back, we might start a little smaller than London at first. But ‘coming back’ is a long way off, I think. For now, I just want to come home._

Graves always has to stop and linger on the line that follows:

_I want to come home to you._

When he’s finished staring at the thin line of ink, written in a certain hand that forcefully batters back any of Graves’ fears about Credence simply leaving, there are other things to consider. “When” they go back, Credence writes: not “if” but “when”. There’s certainty there, too, an unqualified _knowledge_ that they will go back to England. And together! “When _we_ come back.” Credence is a careful writer, and knows what he’s about.

Still, even knowing that Credence is coming home, Graves practically paces a hole in the floor. It isn’t deliberate pacing: he simply can’t stay still. Stand up, sit down, stand up, sit down—flitting from room to room like a ghost in his own home.

There is something about this that’s so strange. To have Credence gone, to have every friend he has in the world far away, to be _forgotten_ like this…it’s familiar. And uncomfortable. Rationally, Graves knows that he has not been forgotten. He hasn’t been alone since the day that Tina and Queenie forcefully inserted themselves into his life to stop him from disappearing again. He is still here. He knows that. But the tiny part of him that’s still trapped down in the dark where Grindelwald kept him, reminding him that _he was forgotten_ …that tiny part can’t stop screaming.

And standing at the kitchen table, waiting for a knock to come at the door announcing Credence’s return, that tiny part is all Graves can hear.

When Credence comes home, he doesn’t bother to knock. The door bangs open and Graves’ head snaps up, wand aimed at the door, and then he drops his wand and in two steps he’s around the table with Credence crashing into his arms. Credence is laughing and joyful and looks like a different man with how confident he is, how he carries himself.

Graves has no idea who kisses who first, but at the first touch of Credence’s lips, that terrified part that was just terrified and screaming…it’s silent. Things are all right. They’re both here.

“Welcome home,” Graves says, looking up a little to meet Credence’s eyes.

“It’s good to be back,” Credence says. He steps back, not letting go of Graves’ hand, so Graves can see Newt lounging in the doorframe, watching them with sparkling eyes. “He insisted on walking me back up here.”

“It’s a long walk!” Newt protests. “I didn’t want you to be lonely.”

Graves shakes his head, unable to stop smiling. “You’re a good man, Newt. Stay for dinner?”

Newt looks between them, a downright _smirk_ tugging at his lips. “I think that I’ll leave you two be,” he says cheerfully. “Don’t want to get in the way of the reunion…”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Credence makes an offended, embarrassed sound while Newt bursts into laughter. Graves stares up at the ceiling: “I liked you better when I thought you were innocent,” he tells Newt.

“I’ll take it,” Newt says, grinning. He pushes off the doorframe and steps back out. “Really, though, I’ve got to rush! Credence, I told you about the missing griffins—?”

Credence nods emphatically. “Better look after that,” he says. “Good luck!”

Newt waves and pulls the door shut, and then he’s gone.

Graves turns to Credence. “Come on, I’ll help you unpack,” he says, “and you can ramble about all the things you’ve been up to.”

“I’m so glad to be home,” Credence says, brilliant smile fading into something gentler but no less honestly joyful. He picks up his bag and follows Graves back to the bedroom.

While they unpack, Credence talks a blue streak. There’s so much to say and Graves can only manage to listen in awe to it all. He brought a few books back, and there’s a break in the action while Graves reads the covers and the first few pages of each. Jacob and Queenie sent cookies, which gets them declared a menace to society, as half the tin is gone within the hour.

Over dinner, Credence explains the half of the story he couldn’t tell in letters. About the intervention of Albus Dumbledore, who tested Credence and recorded proof that Credence is safe to have in wizarding society. About the news that Queenie is spying on Grindelwald. All of it.

Graves sighs, when Credence finally runs out of steam, and pinches the bridge of his nose. What is there to say, really? “Well, that’s…something.”

“It’s something,” Credence agrees. “I kept wishing you were there.”

“Funny, I was too,” Graves says.

Credence smiles. “Well…from here on out we won’t do things like this alone, will we?” he asks. “I don’t want to leave you behind again.”

 In the light of the kitchen, Credence looks nearly too bright and brilliant for the space. His eyes are so bright, his smile so beautiful. Graves’ heart aches. This small house is too small for someone like this. And yet…Credence wants to be here. Wants to be with him.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you,” Credence says softly. He reaches across the table and takes Graves’ hands. “I’m glad to be home. And wherever I go, I want to go with you.”

“I promise I’ll go with you,” Graves says. He squeezes Credence’s hands. “I promise.”

Credence pauses for a moment. “I kept thinking about coming back,” he says. He bites his lip. “I kept wondering what I’d do if you were…gone.”

“Lucky for you,” Graves says gently, “I’m still here.”


End file.
